


I Don't Have To

by Fullofanxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Gun Violence, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullofanxiety/pseuds/Fullofanxiety
Summary: This was inspired by a moment in the tv show Sherlock so enjoy.





	I Don't Have To

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot implies Prinxiety. Kind of a College Au almost. Anyway, there is a flashback of a near death experience, gun violence. Very brief and then probably some slight blood or mild language.   
> This was a birthday fic for the amazing youre-lazy-and-youre-gay0-0

****

Roman pulled at his wavy chocolate brown hair in frustration. He was trying to write a story for his creative writing class and he wanted to make sure certain things were as realistic as possible. He was in the middle of writing the second to last scene where the hero was on the edge of death right before they were saved. For this scene, he wanted to detail the thoughts of the character just before he was rescued. 

He had gotten most of it done. The hope that someone was coming, the disbelief that no one was there, and the moment he came to realization that he wasn't going to be saved, the moment he realized he was going to die. But the last part, the part that would be his last thoughts if he didn't get rescued. His “last” moments, Roman had no idea what to write. He wanted the man's last thoughts to be realistic, he wanted them to resonate with the reader. He wanted it to be believable that these could be someone's last thoughts. But nothing he wrote seemed to fit right. 

So, after great consideration, after he made sure it was his only option, Roman reluctantly got up and made his way to the living room where his three roommates sat reading, knitting, and painting. “Citizens!” He cried as he appeared dramatically at the top of the stairs with his laptop. “I have tried valiantly to write this scene but alas!” Roman flew a hand to his forehead as he continued his theatrics. “I can't seem to come up with this last thought for our hero before he goes unconscious! And it needs to be good! It needs to resonate with the reader!” Roman looked towards the group of three only to see the only one paying attention to him was bubbly Patton. 

Roman frowned as he walked to the coffee table and set his laptop down before standing up tall and placing his hands on his hips. “Uh, Calculator Watch, Emo nightmare, I need your help too!” he exclaimed as he watched Logan groan and close his book before looking at him with a glare. Roman shot him a bright grin before turning to look at the resident emo. 

As Virgil slid his headphones off his purple topped hair, he grinned at the princely character. “Did  _ the  _ Roman Kingston just ask for help?” Virgil asked in mock surprise as he placed his paintbrush down. 

Roman only rolled his eyes before jumping right into his dilemma. “Okay so, I need your help on the last thoughts a person would have before they died. I want it to be realistic.”

Logan pondered this for a moment. “Maybe….Goodbye?” He suggested. 

Roman rolled his eyes. “Nice, but no.”

Patton set down his knitting for a moment. “Maybe…….I hope my family will be okay?” 

Roman frowned slightly. “Hmm maybe...but not good enough. Virgil!” the loud man turned to the painter who wore the most serious face Roman had ever seen on him. “If you were dying, you were being murdered, what would you think in your last moments.”

Virgil looked up. “Please God, let me live.” 

Roman groaned. “Oh come on. Use your imagination!” 

Virgil stood up quickly, almost knocking back his chair in the process, effectively startling the others. “I don't have to,” be whispered quietly before going upstairs. 

Roman watched after him. He stood there for a few moments before it suddenly hit him. “Oh my stars…” he breathed.  _ What exactly had happened to his emo before they all met? _

\-----

Virgil sat in his dark room alone as he took deep breaths. He shuddered as he re-lived those final moments. Those moments he thought he was going to die. 

_ He didn't know why his parents hated him so much. He really didn't. People told him it wasn't his fault. They told him the drugs made them crazy. They told him it wasn't his fault they shot him. But he did know that he had been bleeding out and it didn't seem like anyone was coming to help him. He remembered his last thoughts had been, “ _ **_Please, God, let me live!_ ** _ ” Before he fell into the darkness. Then the next thing he knew, he was waking up in a hospital bed attached to a machine. And he was alive.  _

Virgil pulled at his hair trying to distract himself from the memories when he heard a knock at the door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before calling, “Who is it?”

“Roman,” a tentative voice called through the door. 

Virgil frowned.  _ What did he want? _ “Come in,” Virgil grumbled. The door opened and Roman stepped in before closing the door silently as he looked down guiltily.

“Listen, Virge, I'm sorry. I-I don't know that much about you, and I shouldn't-” 

“It's fine Princey. You didn't know. It's okay.”

Roman frowned slightly. “Would you….like to talk about it?” he asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed. 

Virgil shrugged. “There's not much to talk about. My parents were wacked out on drugs and shot me.” Virgil looked down and picked at his nails, avoiding Roman's horrified look. 

“Oh Virgil…..I had no idea…” 

Virgil shifted slightly. “Yeah well, it's not like I tell anyone. It's in the past. I'm fine now.” he looked anywhere but Roman. He didn't want his pity. 

Roman shook his head. “No. Virgil, if you ever are feeling down or anything, just know, I'm here for you. I lo-care for you Virgil. And if you need to talk to someone, my door is always open.” 

Virgil blushed and smiled softly. “Thanks, Ro.” 

Roman gave him a small smile. “If you don't mind, I have a story to finish.” Virgil nodded and Roman left. 

As soon as Roman sat down with his laptop, he immediately wrote his characters last thought before passing out.  _ “Please, God, let me live!”  _

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that! Let me know what ya think?


End file.
